Scornubel
| population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 14,000 | popyear1 = 1479 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Lady Rhessajan Ambermantle | ruleryear1 = 1372 | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = | roads = yes | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Scornubel ( }}), also known as the Caravan City, was a major tradestop for caravans. It lay on the northern bank of the River Chionthar, where the Trade Way reached the river. Population Its population was made up of many races and could increase by between six and eight times during the summer. Description The river was populated by barges, narrowboats, and skiffs, which made their way west as far as Baldur's Gate southeast along the Chionthar to Berdusk and northeast along the River Reaching to Hill's Edge. Demonym A person from Scornubel was known as a Scornubian or Scornubrian. History The southern part of Scornubel was once a rival city known as Zirta, until it was conquered in the War of Lords. In the years immediately after the Spellplague of 1385 DR, trade across Faerûn ground to a halt and Scornubel's fortunes plummeted. The city saved itself by allowing its annexation by Elturgard. Government In the 14th century DR, the city was ruled by Lady Rhessajan Ambermantle, three Lord High Advisors who were formerly merchants, and an additional council of merchants. Lifestyle Because there was so much trade passing through the city, many buildings and businesses changed hands rapidly, meaning that the city did not have many permanent landmarks. All year round, many inhabitants slept in their caravans or simply out in the open, using a bale of hay as bedding, rather than paying for a bed in more comfortable accommodation. Traditional entertainment consisted of mock battles between humans and monsters, monsters trained to dance or perform, or monsters that participated in comedy or spellcasting. Occasionally these monsters could break free and turn on the audiences. In the past, Scornubel was raided by bugbears and hobgoblins. These raids were more likely during the winter months. The city had problems with thieves and doppelgangers. Creatures like doppelgangers and lamias were tolerated in the city because of their special powers, and the city was used as a meeting place for illithids and yuan-ti, when the Underdark or Skullport were not suitable. Locations ;Official buildings: * Scornubel Hall stood on the east side of the Trade Way and was the seat of government. The door warden was named Eljan. * The Red Shields office. * The Free Traders of Scornubel offices. ;Religious buildings: * The Healing House of Lathander was a temple to Lathander, the city's only temple. ;Trade buildings: * The city's harbor was muddy and on the west side, there was a fish market and a ferry dock from where the Southdock Ferry sailed. * The smithy ran by Kaerus Thambadar was on the east side of the harbor. * The shipwright Arkaras's yards were also on the east side of the harbor. * Trail Lords headquarters. * Highmoon trading coster * The Windriders trading coster * Purple Sun trading coster * Tallahabur the wagonmaker * Surefeet Trademasters headquarters * Stag Caravan Company headquarters * The Spice & Wine Shop * Malikhar the Outfitter * Angah Lalla's shop * Thyumdar's Reliquary & Eremosckh (general store). * The Everfull Jug winery. * Ehaevaera's Beauty Rooms * Ssimbar's Fine Clothes * Preszmyr the Herbalist ;Clubs, inns and taverns: * Mother Minx's was a festhall in the city * The Nightshade nightclub * The Dusty Hoof inn and tavern * Far Anchor inn * The Jaded Unicorn inn and tavern * The Raging Lion inn and tavern * The Serpent's Tooth inn and tavern * The Thirsty Thunder Beast tavern * Traveler's Rest inn * The Fishym & Smoka inn * The Randy Wench tavern and gaming room * The Jester's Bells tavern, festhall and baths * Thruu's Way Rooms and Dining inn ;Roads and streets: * Far Rider Street * Northstorm Street * Red Shields Road * Stumblepost Trail * Trade Way * The Walk Inhabitants * Lady Rhessajan Ambermantle, ruler of Scornubel * Angah Lalla, a fence and curios dealer * Laertilus, a sage specializing in lost treasures * Vaerum, the Master Thief and one time head of a local thieves' guild Appendix References Sources ;2nd Edition D&D: * * ;Web Material, General: * Category:Large cities Category:City-states Category:Human settlements Category:Settlements Category:Locations with a Red Wizard enclave Category:Locations in the Western Heartlands Category:Locations on the Trade Way Category:Locations on the River Chionthar Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations